


Fine By Me

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (slightly) annoyed dean, Amused Sam, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, SO FLUFFY, adam makes fun of dean, but just a little bit of smut, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: There were several reasons that Samandriel liked humanity.There was one thing that he like better than the rest, though.Adam Milligan, his human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SOOO sorry. I meant to post this yesterday, but my life is a complete clusterfuck as of right now. (and lets be honest, its probably not gonna change anytime soon. i'm posting instead of doing homework, for fuck's sake.)  
> ANYWAYS, here is the adamandriel fic i promised. i've been sitting on this one for a couple months now,but didn't have an account when i first finished it.  
> more random notes at the end, if anyone is interested (or who's as much of a procrastinator as me.)

There were several reasons that Samandriel liked humanity. The food, the different celebrations, the entertainment.  
There was one thing that he like better than the rest, though. One person, actually.  
And that person was Adam Milligan.  
He smiled fondly as the young human opened his eyes.  
“Mornin’, Angelface.” He mumbled, pulling the angel closer to him.  
“Good morning, Adam.” Samandriel hummed in response, burying his face in the crook of Adam’s neck. He shuddered as he felt warm hands slide up his shirt.  
Adam began rubbing circles near the angel’s shoulder blades, getting a soft moan of encouragement from his lover.  
“Adam…” he breathed, looking up at the human. “Please…”  
Adam laughed, propping himself up with his elbow.  
“Alright, angel. Let me see.” He replied, a small smile gracing his features.  
Taking this as permission, Samandriel clambered onto his boyfriend’s lap, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. He pulled away, leaving Adam dazed as he focused on bringing out his wings.   
Samandriel never got tired of seeing Adam’s reaction to his wings. It was always the same mixture of awe and adoration, no matter how many times they did this.  
He tilted his head back, savoring the feel of his lover, his mate, touching his wings. They were part of his true form and, in situations like this, were not to be taken lightly. Taking it a step further, Adam leaned forward, pressing light, sweet kisses to the angel’s exposed neck, savoring the sounds he got in return. Turning the angel around, he sighed, shivering as he felt the angel’s grace reach out to him, caressing his soul.  
“Oh! Adam, I-mmph!” Samandriel stuttered, losing coherency as Adam began kissing his exposed appendages, sending volts of electricity throughout his body.  
“Hmmm…m’close angel.” He replied, eyes fluttering shut as he got lost in the pleasure.  
“Oh, oh, ohh…” the angel gasped. He wasn’t going to last much longer either.  
“Cum for me, angel.” Adam growled as his orgasm overtook him.  
“Adam!” Samandriel wailed, wings flailing as he came.  
Whimpering and panting, Samandriel put his wings away, getting a disappointed mumble from Adam as he did so.  
After a minute, the angel felt arms encircling him from behind. He leaned into them, eyes drifting shut as the warmth circled him.  
He basked in the warmth for a while, humming his approval as Adam let his hands and mouth roam lazily.  
They were jolted awake sometime later by banging on the door.  
“hey! Time to get up, lovebirds! We have a case.”  
Dean.  
Adam smirked.  
“Who are you calling lovebirds? Don’t think I don’t hear what you and Castiel do in the garage.”  
He heard spluttering, then muffled laughter. Samandriel glared at him sternly. Sam was out there too, then. Good.  
“Shut up and get dressed, pip squeak!” Dean snapped, stomping down the hallway.  
Adam sighed, shifting out from underneath the angel. They looked at each other knowingly.  
“So…later?” Adam asked. Samandriel smiled.  
“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so im still posting every friday. due to my endless stress and lack of a muse, the only alternatives besides the alphabet chapters will probably come once a month (basically just cute little one shots with no real plot. but hey, i try.)  
> i've also got one or two multi chapter fics i'm currently working on (editing sucks, especially when you cant get the wording and descriptions right.) point is, i'm still on the fence about whether i should post them or not.  
> so, stay tuned! oh, and i hope y'all weren't alone on valentine's day! (unless you wanted to be, that is...)


End file.
